Conventionally, each storage system is separately checked for the virtual machine data that is stored at that storage system. In some instances, a virtual machine may have state stored on multiple storage systems. Traditionally, there is not a convenient technique by which to view the state of the virtual machine that is stored across multiple storage systems.